


Star Wars: Black Diamond

by BigJoke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigJoke/pseuds/BigJoke
Summary: Il veut le pouvoir...Elle veut la paix...Mais ils ne savent pas que leur vie est liée...Celui-ci est partagé entre une forte complicité et une forte amitié qu'il n'aimerait pas briser par un fort amour...Celle-ci est amoureuse de son héros mais, n'ose pas lui avouer...Lui est une forte tête, et seule une personne peut le canaliser mais ne semble pas le remarquer...





	Star Wars: Black Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaelleDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelleDragons/gifts).



_**Chapitre 1:** _

Le Faucon Millenium filait à travers l'espace, laissant derrière lui tout le Premier Ordre. Tout avait été explosé par des destroyers... vaisseaux, croisers et équipages, elle ne possédait à présent plus rien, à part ce vieux tas de ferraille, qui était de loin le plus rapide et qui contenait à présent tous ce qu'il restait de la Résistance.

Ce vaisseau errait maintenant dans l'hyperespace, avec ce qui semble, aucun but précis...

-Et maintenant Générale, qu'est qu'on fait? Demanda le comandant Poe Dameron

-J'ai demandé à Chewbacca de nous conduire sur une vieille base rebelle, utilisé durant la grande guerre

Tous la regardèrent sans dire un mot.

-Je ne sais malheureusement pas si elle est encore en état de marche, mais je suis sûre qu'il y reste de vieux modules. De plus, personne ne se doutera qu'on se cache ici...

À la fin de sa phrase, tous retournèrent à leurs vagues occupations.

Rey se tenait à l'écart, restant silencieuse, encore troublée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur Crait, la planète minérale.

Elle avait fait part de son ressenti à la Générale, qui, elle aussi avait malheureusement ressenti la mort de son jumeau, Luke Skywalker.

Celle-ci se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement où Chewie se trouvait, à la place de son meilleur ami, Han Solo.

Il était concentré sur les écrans de pilotage, lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui.

-Alors Chewie, ça va ?

Celui-ci grogna

-Comment ça "ils" t'énervent ?

Chewie désigna d'un simple coup de tête un couple de porgs caché dans la cloison

-Oh je vois...

Elle ne savait quoi dire et resta donc silencieuse, rigolant parfois lorsque un porg venait embêter son ami poilu et elle par la même occasion.

Mais, elle gardait majoritairement le regard plongé devant elle, à se remémorer son cuisant échec avec Ben Solo, elle en avait honte, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer... Elle était aussi en colère, contre elle et contre lui. contre elle car, elle était entrée dans son piège et qu'elle s'était laissée avoir malgré les avertissements de son maître! Et contre lui car, il l'avait manipulée...

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait avec un sabre cassé, de vielles reliques Jedi mais aucun maître pour lui enseigner les savoir faire d'un Jedi.

Le vaisseau sortit alors de l'hyperespace, il se dirigeait vers une petite lune, qui orbitait autour d'une énorme planète, qui donna de désagréables souvenirs à Rey, à cause de sa couleur orange qui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à Jakku.

-Où sommes-nous Chewie?

-Nous sommes devant Yavin 4, elle contient une ancienne base rebelle qui servit lors de la bataille de Yavin, 35 auparavant... _La voix s'éteignit à la fin de sa phrase._

La Générale Organa venait d'entrer dans le cockpit et regardait celui-ci nostalgie, se remémorant toutes ses aventures spatiales à bord du faucon... Au temps où l'empire dominait la galaxie et où celle-ci combattait au côté de son frère Luke et de son défunt époux Han Solo, qui n'était qu'à l'époque un simple contrebandier.

 _-_ Cela faisait des lustres que je n'étais pas venue ici et il n'a décidément pas changé depuis. _Une pointe d'amusement se fit ressentir dans ses derniers mots._ Ah, sacré Han.

Chewie émit un léger grogna nostalgique.

Elle venait à présent de s'installer derrière le wookie, le regard triste et embué de larmes retenues depuis bien trop longtemps... une réussit à s'échapper mais fut aussitôt effacer par la vieille dame.

-Excusez-moi, nous pleurerons la perte des nôtres lorsque cette guerre sera enfin finie.

Rey la regarda avec compassion et se rendit compte que cette femme était définitivement la plus stoïque de toutes, elle avait perdu son frère, son époux, son fils, de nombreux amis et alliés, et devait à présent avancer plus seule que jamais...

Le faucon entra dans l'atmosphère de la petite lune et survola une immense forêt avec de grands temples qui en ressortaient d'un peu partout.

Le Faucon s'approcha d'un temple encore plus grand que tous les autres.

-Là, dépose-toi ici, dans ce temple.

Chewie grogna et amorça la descente dans l'énorme trou qu'était l'entrée. Lorsque le vaisseau se posa, celui-ci trembla légèrement, faisant tanguer ses passagers et Rey qui s'était levée, en même temps que la Générale et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres.

Chacun sortit un par un, Finn avec un peu plus de mal car, il devait descendre le ponton avec Rose dans ses bras, mais Poe se tenait près de lui afin l'aider au cas où.

L'ancienne base était gigantesque, rien que le hangar était énorme et pouvait contenir au moins une vingtaine de X-wings! Mais celle-ci était aussi très poussiéreuse et commençait à tomber en ruine, quelques vaisseaux étaient encore là, principalement des chasseurs, qui étaient, malgré leur âge, en bonne état comparé aux vaisseaux sur Crait.

Le bâtiment avait aussi été infesté par la végétation, qui était maintenant abondante, de grosses lianes pendouillaient et s'accrochaient sur chaque parois, et même sur certains vaisseaux!

-C'est loin d'être la base dont je me souviens, _dit Leïa après être descendue du faucon_ ** _,_** mais celle-ci fera très bien l'affaire, maintenant que nous nous retrouvons seuls, nous allons devoir faire profil bas et reconstruire notre noble résistance à partir de ce que cette planète nous offre. Je suis sûre que notre flamme se ravivera et deviendra un feu puissant qui redonnera espoir à toutes les personnes persécutaient par ce perfide Premier Ordre.

Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, avec espoir, l'espoir de réussir à un jours renverser le Premier Ordre qui ruinait leur vie.

-Cependant, avant de pouvoir se reposer après cette terrible journée, il va falloir tout remettre en ordre et ranger tous cela.

Quelques plaintes se firent entendre mais tous s'éclipsèrent très vite et s'activèrent.

∞

La base redevenait peu à peu comme elle était auparavant, la végétation avait été partiellement retirée afin de s'y retrouver un peu plus, les vaisseaux étaient en pleines inspections et réparations, et les vieux ordinateurs avaient été ressortis, nettoyés et programmés.

-Alors, ces chasseurs? _Demanda un mécanicien à un autre_

-Comme l'a dit la Générale, ils datent de l'avant-guerre mais ils feront l'affaire, il nous manquera juste une forte quantité d'unité D2 et certaines pièces, si on veut y ajouter des modifications. _Répondit celui-ci_

 _-_ Ce n'est pas un très gros problème pour les D2 car, j'ai vu sur un des plans des containers de droïdes.

Celui-ci s'éclipsa, laissant son collègue retourner à la restauration du Y-wing.

Dans la sale de commande, au troisième étage, les ordinateurs et autres panneaux de contrôle avaient été réactivés et mis à jour, et étaient à présent en excellent état de marche.

La Générale Organa regardait ce beau petit monde s'activait, il n'était plus qu'une vingtaine mais, cette vingtaine faisait un excellent travail en y mettant vraiment du sien afin, de pleinement repartir une Résistance nouvelle.

-Avez-vous pu localiser le Premier Ordre ? _Demanda-t'elle alors à un officier_

-Non ma Générale et aucun de nos radars n'ont captés de signes de vaisseaux dans l'orbite de Yavin pour l'instant.

-Bien.

-Mais, ma Générale, pensez-vous qu'ils sont toujours sur Crait l'heure qu'il est? _Demanda un autre officier à cele-ci_

-Non, je ne crois pas... Répondit-elle, les connaissant, ils doivent déjà avoir commencé les recherches.

-Et que fait-on pour nos alliés?

-On ne fait rien, ils ont choisi leur camp...

∞

Rey venait de rejoindre Finn, à l'infirmerie, où deux droïdes venaient d'être réactivés et s'affairés autour de la blessée. celui-ci était toujours aux côtés de son amie et lui tenait tendrement la main.

Rey le remarqua et éprouva un léger pincement au coeur, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Ça va ? _Demanda-t'elle_

-Oui oui... juste très fatigué et toi?

-Ça va, ça va...

« Non, ça ne va pas mais, je ne veux pas rajouter à ton malheur le mien. » _Se dit-elle au plus profond d'elle-même._

-Que s'est-il passé, pour qu'elle soit dans cette état?

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie, au détriment de la sienne...

L'ancien stormtrooper regardait la mécanicienne avec tristesse et cette même tendresse qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il lui avait pris sa main.

-Au fait, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec les rochers était incroyable ! _S'exclama-t-il soudainement après un blanc_

-Oh ça, ce n'est trois fois rien. _Dit-elle gênée,_ tu sais je suis contente que tu te sois rétablis...

Il la regarda un rayonnant sourire peint sur son visage.

-Et moi je suis content que tu sois là.

Nouveau blanc.

-Mais dis-moi, comment il est Luke Skywalker ?

-Comment il était plutôt... C'était un homme sage et bon, et c'était aussi un bon professeur... Mais il était aussi très perturbé à cause de la perte de son neveu...

-J'aurais bien aimé le connaître.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire triste qu'il lui rendit mais, avec de son côté de la compassion.

Nouveau blanc entre les deux amis.

-Finn?

-Oui?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous si peu ?

Finn lui raconta tout son périple, depuis son réveil, sa rencontre avec Rose, l'attaque du Premier Ordre, son voyage jusqu'à Canto Bight, sa rencontre avec DJ, sa trahison sur le vaisseau de Snoke, bref, le synopsis de l'épisode précédent!

-Attends, toi aussi t'étais sur le vaisseau de Snoke?

-Euh...oui, je viens de te le dire.

-Oui je sais, mais c'est que moi aussi j'y étais!

-Ah bon?! Pourquoi, t'y étais?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire... et elle n'est pas très importante.

BB-8 surgit alors et commença à parler de son langage technologique à Rey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? _Demanda Finn qui tenait toujours la main de son am_ ie

-Ils vont juste faire des tests des X-wings, Poe voudrait que tu les accompagnes.

-Ah, maintenant?

-Oui maintenant.

-Mais et toi alors, tu es un excellent pilote aussi!

-Ne t'inquiètes par pour moi, vas-y, je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire.

Il approuva d'un petit signe de tête, se leva , regarda Rose, puis s'apprêta à partir, mais s'arrêta. Il se retourna de nouveau et demanda à la pilleuse d'épave.

-Tu pourrais veiller sur elle ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il repartit, mais Rey l'interpella.

-Finn, que la force soit avec toi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et suivit le droïde. Elle se retrouva ainsi de nouveau seule...

∞

Kylo Ren était assis sur le trône qu'il avait tant convoité, celui-ci avait réussi, il était le suprême leader et le plus puissant. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, le pouvoir, la puissance, le trône... tout sauf la fille... Normalement, il aurait dû se sentir fier, fier d'avoir réussi, or bizarrement, il en était presque dégoûté de ce nouveau pouvoir... Son coeur se retrouve vide et il se sentait à présent plus seul que jamais...

Son coeur et son vaisseau erraient maintenant ensemble, dans un incroyable vide, à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une force qui était là pour les contrer.

Assis seul, Il ressentit alors la même sensation que sur le vaisseau de Snoke, la même sensation que lorsqu'il était en connexion avec...Rey.

Elle était là, devant lui, il ne voyait qu'elle, elle aussi était assise seule et elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit.

∞

Il se tenait là, sur son trône, il la regardait fixement, il la dégoûtait... Ben se leva et s'approcha.

-Rey...

Mais celle-ci se détourna et coupa la connexion...

 


End file.
